Naughty boy
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Tras aguarle la fiesta a los invitados de Odín, el Padre de Todos ordena a Thor llevarse a Loki para que éste reciba una lección. Lo que no sabía era hasta dónde podía llegar su hijo con el castigo... Porno because reasons.


**A/N: Éste fanfiction está inspirado en un roleplay de Omegle que prometía ser de lo más interesante, pero como siempre, la Stranger 2 se desconectó antes del sexo. Quizás la asusté... Como me quedó la curiosidad de cómo podría haber sido, lo he terminado. Hay dirty!talk porque sí. Me gusta el dirty!talk.**

"¡Argh–! ¡Thor! ¡Suéltame!" Le ordené furioso e indignado a mi hermano.

Las pisadas de Thor sonaban por los largos, silenciosos y tenuemente iluminados pasillos de la Corte como los de un enorme toro, interrumpidos por los míos, más torpes, ya que me llevaba agarrado por la nuca obligándome a doblar medio cuerpo y a perder parte de mi equilibrio.

Fue entonces cuando mi delicado y gentil hermano me arrinconó brutalmente contra la pared y un suave gemido se escapó de mis labios. "¿¡Qué creías que estabas haciendo!?" Rugió.

Me dio la risa. "Tan solo me divertía un poco, ¡hasta tú parecías estarte quedando dormido!"

"Ésa no es ninguna clase de diversión, asustaste a todo el mundo."

"Eres un exagerado..."

"Y tú no dejas de comportarte como un crío. ¡Crece de una vez!"

Aquel comentario me hizo indignarme más de lo que ya estaba. Con un resoplido le contesté, "ah, ¿cómo tú? No eres el más adecuado para aconsejar a alguien que crezca."

El brazo que me mantenía contra la pared hizo más presión, y en ese momento hubiera jurado que si levantaba los pies no me caería.

"Nunca lo harás, ¿verdad? Siempre te comportarás como un crío en las ocasiones importantes."

"No hace falta ser tan drástico, ésto tan solo era una cena, apenas había política de por medio, y al parecer, Padre no es el mejor anfitrión del mundo."

"Ésa será la opinión de los invitados después de lo ocurrido."

"Al final, la culpa siempre es mía..."

"No te atrevas a negarlo."

No, no me atrevía a negarlo, en cambio, estallé en carcajada.

Mi reacción pareció irritar a Thor más de lo que ya estaba, pero yo jamás me cansaría de tentarlo y de reírme de él un rato. No había en Palacio criatura más fácil que él...

"Parece que alguien quiere dormir solo esta noche..." Me susurró con voz oscura y suave.

Por un momento consideré la idea de a lo que _realmente_ se estaba refieriendo, pero al contrario que él, yo sí podría pasar solo una noche, no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado ya; pero Thor... Una vez más, su egoísmo se hacía notar hasta en sus sugerencias. Si él no podía pasar sin sexo una noche, ¿significaba para mi hermano que yo tampoco? Como decía, egoísmo.

"Me da la sensación del que hoy no quiere "_dormir"_ solo eres tú, _hermano_." Me encargué personalmente de destacar la última palabra para recordarle que en el resto de Asgard, que dos hermanos, en especial dos varones, se acostaran juntos no estaba precisamente bien visto.

Thor volvió a agarrarme de la nuca sin previo aviso y me di cuenta de que me estaba llevando a su cámara. Debí haberlo sabido. Ese imbécil no entiende las indirectas. Sentí abrirse la puerta de un empujón y prácticamente me arrojó como a un animal a su interior.

"¿Pero qué te has creído, bestia imbécil?" Le grité dándome la vuelta.

"A cuatro patas. Y no me hagas repetírtelo."

Todo aire contenido en mis pulmones pareció desaparecer a la velocidad de un chasquido de dedos. ¿Qué...? No... No, me negaba a ésto. Nuestra relación había sido extraña desde el momento en el que dejó de ser _puramente_ fraternal, pero al menos cada vez que teníamos sexo era consentido por ambas partes, y desde luego, ésta vez _yo_ no lo estaba consintiendo. La tensión entre nosotros de repente pudo haberse cortado hasta con el cuchillo menos afilado. Tragué pesadamente cuando sentí que Thor volvía a hablar.

"Loki, te estoy advirtiendo. Si vuelves a..."

Y de repente, como si mi mano hubiera salido de la nada y mi cerebro estuviera mandando órdenes sin revisión previa por mi parte, le di una bofetada a Thor todo lo fuerte que pude. En una situación diferente habría tenido la cabeza más fría, pero ante una vejación tal como dejarme abusar por el animal de mi hermano, parece que los violentos instintos primarios de defenderse de las posibles amenazas se sobreponen al raciocinio. ¿Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse? Probablemente.

Thor reaccionó rápidamente tras mi patético acto y estiró el brazo para atraparme, al contrario que yo, que desgraciadamente, no fui tan rápido. Supongo que esperaba una reacción más rápida –y sensata– por mi parte, siendo su velocidad e ímpetu los culpables de que cayéramos pesadamente al suelo.

"¡Quítate de encima!" Le grité retorciéndome debajo de su enorme cuerpo. "¡Quítate ahora mismo!"

"Has estado muy descontrolado últimamente, Loki." Me susurró peligrosamente. "Nadie se atreve a decírtelo porque saben que les harás pagar las consecuencias, pero a mí ya me tienes harto."

Mis ojos no pudieron abrirse más y habría jurado que me puse más pálido de lo que habitualmente solía ser cuando, efectivamente, comenzó a quitarme los pantalones.

No pude evitarlo, pero una risa entre desesperada y sin aire se escapó de mi boca.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Violarme despiadadamente hasta que me comporte?"

Thor no me contestó, tan solo me terminó de desnudar de cintura para abajo y me puso en pie cuando hubo terminado. Ahora sí que estaba confuso. Realmente no tenía idea de sus propósitos. Me agarró fuertemente de una oreja y me llevó hasta su cama. Se sentó sin decir palabra y tiró de mí junto a él.

"En mi regazo. Ahora." La voz de mi hermano sonó como un trueno.

"No voy a—"

No me dejó terminar la frase, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar me había vuelto a agarrar de los brazos y tiró de mí con fuerza hasta tenerme justo como él quería, tumbado boca abajo sobre sus rodillas. Traté de librarme de aquella vergonzosa posición, pero era una batalla perdida. Le grité una serie de obscenidades más antes de que—

"¡AH!"

Supongo que aquello no me lo esperaba. Thor silenció mis insultos con un fuerte azote. Aunque ése silencio solo duró unos segundos antes de que le volviera a gritar.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" Rugí, tratando de librarme de nuevo del brazo que me mantenía donde estaba. "¿¡Realmente crees que puedes azotarme como si fuera un crío!?"

"Si actúas como un crío, Loki, te _trataré _como tal. Y los niños malos reciben castigos." Y se encargó de azotarme de nuevo para afirmarse a sí mismo, haciéndome soltar un pequeño y patético gemido. Desde que habíamos comenzado con nuestra incestuosa relación –_incesto_ es una palabra fea, pero la única que describía nuestra actitud el uno con el otro–, Thor siempre había tomado el papel de dominante, del que se sitúa encima, la mayor parte de las veces todo se hacía a su manera, y yo simplemente lo aceptaba... a regañadientes. Pero, oh, por todos los dioses, era una sensación bipolar realmente perturbadora y un tanto frustrante, porque _adoraba_ que el bruto de mi hermano me sometiera a sus fogosos deseos carnales... Y sobre todas las cosas, me gustaba _enfurecerlo._

Pero por el momento, me tenía sobre su regazo, con medio cuerpo expuesto y la marca de su mano en una nalga, y logré darme cuenta de su sentimiento de satisfacción personal por ello. Estúpido...

"Has estado dando muchos problemas últimamente, hermanito. Tus bromas infantiles hace mucho que dejaron de serlo. Alguien debería haberte enseñado a comportarte, pero supongo que lo voy a tener yo, aquí y ahora. ¿Verdad?"

No contesté. Como incentivo extra para obligarme a responderle, su mano cortó el aire y me azotó de nuevo, y un fuerte ardor me hizo apretar los ojos.

"Me las pagarás por ésto, Thor."

"¿Ves lo que yo decía?" Y otra vez, otra ración de dolor.

"¡Déjame ir, Odinson!" Grité. "¡Si no me liberas ahora mismo te abriré la maldita garganta!" Traté de liberarme una vez más, hincando los pies en el suelo y empujando contra los brazos de Thor, pero era como tratar de mover un peso muerto.

"No conseguirás nada con eso. No te vas a librar de ésto, Loki. Contéstame: ¿vas a comportarte como un adulto de tu edad?"

Emití un gruñido. "No." Respuesta incorrecta. "¡AH—! ¡Thor, por favor!"

Si mis sentidos no me engañaron, que nunca lo hacen, el miembro de mi hermano comenzó endurecerse con mi reacción. Interesante. Me ardía la piel desnuda allí dónde Thor había golpeado. Sonidos de mi carne siendo azotada llenaban la habitación, una, otra y otra vez, varias veces seguidas, ni me molestaba en seguir la cuenta, simplemente dolía, Thor se cebaba con ello y yo lo odiaba tanto casi como se podría decir que lo disfrutaba.

"Vamos, Loki, sé un buen chico y dime algo."

Ah, quería oír mi voz, ¿eh? "Vete a la mierda." Realmente parecía que quería condenarme a algo más severo.

"Así que esas nos tenemos..." Escuché un resoplido y su voz profunda, ronca y oscura, y volvió a azotarme de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte, habría jurado que todo lo fuerte que pudo, y yo me quejé casi con un sollozo. "Thor, por favor, ¡para!" Le supliqué girando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. "Me portaré mejor, lo juro, ¿es que ésto no ha sido suficiente ya? Solo... Déjame levantar."

Thor se rió suavemente. "Hmm, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? No sabes lo hermoso que estás justo así." Dijo tranquilamente mientras me acariciaba el trasero. ¿Hermoso? Discrepo: patético.

Volvió a azotarme. "Oh, Loki... Siempre has sido de lo más travieso. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con un chico travieso como tú?"

Y para mi sorpresa, si aún cabía la posibilidad de poder sorprenderme más, Thor deslizó sus dedos índice y corazón a lo largo de la hendidura de entre mis nalgas, acariciando suavemente, y el resto de mi cuerpo reaccionó ante ello, buscando el placer tras aquella ración de disciplina absolutamente innecesaria, pero terriblemente excitante. Me seguía acariciando pero no llegaba más allá, tan solo se deleitaba acelerando mis pulsaciones con sus eróticas caricias.

Y sin poder evitarlo, un suave gemido de placer, como un ronroneo, se escapó de entre mis labios.

"Parece que esto te gusta más, ¿eh?" Pude sentir en mi nuca la mirada lasciva que mi hermano me estaba dedicando. "Se suponía que no deberías excitarte tanto... Al fin y al cabo, es un castigo."

Hizo el amago de penetrarme con los dedos de una vez, pero prefirió dejarlo en el aviso de que lo haría de un momento a otro. Uno se daba cuenta a simple vista que lo estaba deseando tanto como yo.

"No sabía que te gustaran tanto éste tipo de cosas. Qué hermanito más sucio tengo..."

"Cállate de una vez." Le contesté rudamente, harto de escuchar toda esa sarta de sandeces que, francamente, no se alejaban tanto de la realidad.

"Chico malo..." Murmuró, y retiró los dedos para darme un fuerte azote otra vez. Mi media erección se endureció todavía más con ello, rozándole las piernas y probablemente aumentando su deseo de follarme con los dedos por momentos. Cerré la boca para no darle excusa de azotarme tan fuertemente de nuevo. Pero no por ello cesó de hacerlo como había estado haciéndolo antes. Apostaría lo que fuera a que mis pequeños quejidos tan solo lo incitaban aún más para seguir haciéndolo, le gustaba oírme, era todo un deleite para sus oídos cómo mis gemidos se ahogaban contra la tela de mi manga, pues antes que brindarle el gusto de escucharme prefería morderme el brazo.

Oh, pero a mí me excitaba también. Mi miembro goteaba de excitación sobre sus muslos, la sangre hervía en toda su longitud, y cada milimétrico roce hacía que mis caderas sufrieran una pequeña contracción. Reconozco en secreto que una de las mayores fuentes de las que me gustaba obtener placer era de la dominancia de Thor sobre mí cuando nos acostábamos juntos, pero ésto era algo más, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Y aparentemente él tampoco.

"Ni se te ocurra correrte sin mí, Loki. Que ni se te pase por la cabeza."

Necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba que llegara más lejos, que dejara de utilizar su mano para enrojecerme las nalgas y que le diera un mejor uso. Pero claro, yo no estaba precisamente en una posición ventajosa para dar órdenes. No dudaba en que Thor se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba internamente suplicando por más, que él también lo estaba haciendo pero que lo pospondría hasta que él mismo considerara que, para él, había sido suficiente espera.

"Ahora dime, niño malo, ¿te comportarás mejor a partir de ahora?"

Finalmente, rendido, le respondí:

"Sí."

"¿Crees que ya has tenido suficiente?" Había cesado con los azotes para pasar a acariciarme el trasero con delicadeza, casi con las puntas de los dedos.

"Sí..." Murmuré en un tono en el que ni yo mismo supe si delataba excitación o agotamiento.

"Muy bien, mi amor, hemos terminado." Thor me incorporó cogiéndome de los hombros hasta sentarme en su regazo. Mis ojos estaban húmedos y rojizos, como avisando de que en cualquier momento las lágrimas caerían, pero no había llorado en absoluto. Preferí mirar al suelo, algo avergonzado por mi situación. Mi erección era claramente visible y sentí la mirada cargada de lujuria de Thor sobre ella, sin embargo, me obligó a mirarle a la cara dirigiéndome la mía con su dedo índice. "Te has portado bastante bien, Loki. Y si sigues portándote así de bien a partir de ahora te lo compensaré. ¿De acuerdo?" Sus ojos brillaban en deseo carnal.

Yo solo asentí. "Thor, por favor, _por favor..._"

Mi hermano sonrió y hundió la cara en mi cuello, acto seguido comenzó a acariciarme finalmente mi miembro. Gemí en voz alta a la par que él empezó a besarme en el cuello, se ve que nisiquiera él mismo podría haber esperado más. "Sé que sabes portarte bien, Loki." Me susurró suavemente. "Pero si vuelves a portarte mal, que sepas que no dudaré en castigarte de nuevo. Y no creas que no lo haré si alguien más está mirando." Se me escapó un gemido gutural y ronco que hizo a Thor aumentar la velocidad con la que me estaba masturbando. "¿O te gustaría? ¿Te gustaría que otros vieran cómo te castigo? ¿Delante de Sif, o Fandral, o Hogun? No dudes en que no lo haría, te volvería a tener de rodillas y les enseñaría cómo castigar a un chico travieso como tú." Me besó en la mejilla. "No dejaré que te toquen. Eres mío. Solo mío."

"Oh, Thor..." Estaba tan cerca de correrme que ya no podía pensar en coordinar palabras para formar una oración completa. Alcé la mano para acariciarle la melena. Mis caderas se sacudían con cada caricia, que cada vez iban más rápido, y habría jurado que con ello Thor estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para simplemente no tumbarme en la cama y follarme como si no hubiera mañana. Todo un logro personal por su parte.

"Córrete, córrete por mí, te lo has ganado..." Me besó la mejilla de nuevo. "Mi querido Loki..." Le miré a los labios y me acerqué para besarlo, y por ésta vez fue él el que gimió, momento en el que aproveché para introducirle la lengua. La mano que frotaba mi entrepierna se movió todavía más rápido, acariciando con especial atención la punta, con su pulgar.

Mis pensamientos –cualquiera que fuera que en aquel momento tuviera– fueron bruscamente cortados con un fuerte gemido y con mis caderas sacudiéndose violentamente sobre su regazo en el momento en el que me corrí sobre toda su mano, y el orgasmo fue tan intenso que quedé sordo unos segundos.

Cuando volví a mirar a Thor, éste me sonreía dulcemente. Le di un beso corto en los labios.

"Vístete, mi amor."

Me levanté a duras penas de su regazo, con las piernas temblorosas después de lo ocurrido, y sí, también sentía un ligero picor en las nalgas. Seguro que las tenía tan rojas como un campo de guerra tras la sangría de la batalla. Cuando volví a mirar a Thor me sonrojé ligeramente.

"Siento haberme comportado como lo hice en el comedor, hermano." Dije con voz tranquila. Entonces una sonrisa un tanto malvada se dibujó en mi boca. "No... En realidad no lo estoy."

Thor rió. "Nunca lo estás." Se acercó a mí y me acarició la cara.

"¿Thor...?"

"Dime."

"¿Realmente piensas todo eso?"

Thor volvió a sonreírme. "Cuando te portas mal digo muchas cosas, y no necesariamente las digo en serio, pero espero que no sean dichas en vano. Lo único que realmente tienes que saber es que te quiero, te quiero con todo mi ser, ¿huh?"

Finalmente le sonreí yo, y le cubrí las mejillas con mis manos para darle un beso en los labios.

"Déjame dormir contigo." Demandé.

"Sólo dormir. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por esta noche."

"De acuerdo."

Una vez entre las sábanas, Thor acercó su cuerpo al mío para rodearme con él. Descansando su cara en mi nuca, y yo agradecí inmensamente el calor que él me proporcionaba, para mí no había mejor manta que sus brazos.

Solamente entre nosotros conocíamos nuestros secretos más sucios y perversos, pues con todas las mujeres que había en el Reino de Asgard, fuimos a elegirnos el uno al otro, y sinceramente, no era algo de lo que me arrepintiese.


End file.
